


Patisserie

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Scott's decided it's about time someone went to fetch Isaac from Paris.





	Patisserie

Scott stepped out onto the Paris street, tugging his coat more firmly around his neck. It was early still, and the cool air sent a shiver running down his spine.

There weren’t many people on the streets yet, though he could smell the mouth-watering scent of bread cooking coming from the various bakeries and cafes he strolled past. His stomach rumbled, but he didn’t stop. There was one bakery in particular that he was looking for.

At the end of the street, he consulted the piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket, squinting at the instructions.

They were in Argent’s handwriting, and fairly easy to decipher. “Hmm, turn left here, and then the second right,” he muttered, double checking the street name in front of him one last time.

He turned, shoving the piece of paper back into his pocket and crossing the street to the other side, easily finding the next turn a few hundred metres up.  
  
And there it was. Tucked in between two rustic townhouses, a tiny little shop front with a bright red door.

Scott smiled, his heartbeat starting to pick up as he approached the door. It was locked, so he knocked once, ears straining for a response.

He smiled as he heard swearing, footsteps moving closer. “We’re not fucking open yet,” a familiar voice muttered as he rattled with the lock.

The door swung open. “What?” The other man scowled. The scowl dropped almost immediately, eyes widening, mouth falling open. “Scott?” He whispered.

“Hello Isaac,” Scott beamed.

***

Scott didn’t get more than another few seconds to admire how big Isaac’s arms had gotten, or the fact that there was a little bit of flour on his cheek, or that he was wearing glasses, because Isaac reached forward, fisted a hand in his shirt and yanked him inside. He kicked the door shut, locked it, and then shoved Scott against it, claiming his mouth in a hard and passionate kiss.

He moaned, hands gripping Isaac’s hips as he pulled him in closer, their bodies melting into each other as their mouths met and clung. Isaac let out a desperate whine as he pulled away, his chest heaving, and buried his face in Scott’s neck.

Sliding his hands up, Scott wrapped his arms around him, utterly content.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac breathed.

“If I’d known that this would be the reception I’d receive, I would have come a lot sooner,” Scott laughed, affectionately nuzzling the other wolf.

“I wish you had,” Isaac admitted, pulling away finally, his eyes searching Scott’s face like he still couldn’t believe that he was actually there.

“Me too,” Scott said. “Argent sent me to check in, see how you’re going.”

Isaac gave him a skeptical look. “Uh huh,” he drawled, crossing his arms in front of him. “And I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s been trying to get me to come home for months now?”

“Has he really?” Scott asked, eyes widening. He hadn’t told Scott that, just offered to buy him a plane ticket to go see him, and he’d jumped at the chance. He missed Isaac.

“He didn’t tell you,” Isaac sighed. “Of course he didn’t.”

He turned around, leaving Scott leaning against the door. Scott blinked and then followed him, the grumble of his stomach getting louder at the amazing smells coming from the other room. He’d been so focussed on Isaac that they hadn’t registered until then.

“Woah,” he mumbled, stepping into the kitchen and taking in the enormous amount of breads, pastries and cakes placed on cooling racks around the room. “Did you make all this?” He asked Isaac.

Hypnotised by the way Isaac’s fingers melted into the dough as he kneaded, the arms in his muscles bulging, it took him a few moments to realise that Isaac hadn’t answered him.

“Isaac?” He prompted, stepping further into the room.

“Yes,” Isaac said, eyes flicking up at him and then back down at the dough.

Scott felt his pants tightening as he imagined Isaac’s hands moulding his flesh in the same manner, and he felt himself getting flushed. The scent of his arousal soon filled the tiny kitchen, and Isaac sighed, rubbing at his face again and then looking at him balefully.

“Look, I have to finish this or my boss will be pissed,” he explained. “I literally only have like three more things to make. Do you think you can go sit over there or something until I’m done?” He asked, gesturing a small table a few metres away.

“Depends,” Scott said, stepping closer once more, looking down at the array of pastries on the bench between them. “Will you get done faster if I help?”

Isaac blinked. “Well, you won’t be much help with the baking, unless you’ve suddenly gotten better at cooking since I left, but you could put the bread in the display cabinet for me?”

“Done,” Scott agreed.

He finished that task quickly, and then he moved on to the cakes, setting up what he thought was a decently pretty display. From there, Isaac put him on dishes duty.

When they were finally done, the displays were set up, the kitchen was clean, and Isaac was placing a steaming hot loaf of bread down on the table with a dish filled with butter and two knives.

“Is that for us?” Scott asked, almost bouncing with excitement.

“Yep,” Isaac smiled. “Your belly was driving me mad with its rumbling.”

“You’re the best,” Scott grinned, plopping down on a rustic wooden chair and tearing off a piece of the loaf. The butter seeped into the dough and he crammed it in his mouth, moaning with pleasure. “So good,” he mumbled.

Arousal flared again, but this time it wasn’t coming from him. He glanced up, finding dark eyes watching him, Isaac’s lip caught between his teeth.

Scott winked at him, tearing off another piece. He was going to need the energy.

***

Scott pulled Isaac into his hotel room, shoving him towards the bed as he stripped quickly, clothes flying in every direction. Isaac was doing the same, and then he was grabbing Scott, pulling him down on top of him, both of them groaning at the feeling of their cocks brushing together for the first time.

"Fuck," Isaac whined. "Scott, it's been a long time for me. I won't last."

Scott grinned, shifting to the side so that he could grip Isaac’s cock, slowly stroking it. Isaac moaned, throwing his head back, and Scott took advantage of it, dipping his head down to suck at his neck, feeling the pulse of his racing heart beneath his lips.

The urge to let his fangs drop down, to sink his teeth into the pale skin of Isaac’s neck filled him with longing. Isaac was pack, but his wolf hungered for more than that, wanting to reclaim their lost packmate and return him to the fold.

Maybe Argent had known what he was doing in sending him after all.

“Isaac,” he sighed, lips trailing up to his ear, biting at the lobe. The other wolf whined in response, arching up into his hand. “My sweet boy.”

“Please,” Isaac begged, the scent of his imminent release filling the air, the tip leaking onto Scott’s hand. He gripped the base, smiling into Isaac’s golden curls as Isaac arched up, whining. “No!” He cried out. “Scott, please.”

“No darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You don’t get to come just yet.”

Isaac tried to twist out of his hold, but Scott just gave him a lazy grin, pinning him with his body, circling the tip of his cock with the pad of his thumb.

“Fuck,” Isaac swore. “God, you haven’t changed a bit.”

“Nope,” Scott grinned. “Best try and remember quickly how to be a good boy for me sweetheart, or this is gonna be a very, very long day for you.”

Isaac’s eyes widened as he bit down on his lip, not saying another word. Scott dipped his head down, sucking Isaac’s lip free and licking over it, smiling against his lips. Isaac might be a little taller and a little broader in the shoulders, but it was nice to see that he was still his, still knew how to play their little game that had started all those years ago.

He kissed him again, closing his eyes as Isaac strained up to meet him, their tongues gently brushing as Scott continued to stroke Isaac’s cock, his body remembering all the little ways to drive Isaac crazy. The soft sweep up and then tightening around the head, the thumb rubbing over the slit, the deep, drugging kisses as he held him down with his superior strength.

It was like coming home, and Scott hadn’t realised how much he’d missed Isaac until he was right in front of him. “You close?” He teased, nipping at Isaac’s jaw and moving down his neck.

“You know I am, you prick,” Isaac gasped, his legs trembling where they were wrapped around Scott’s waist.

“Tsk, tsk, it’s not nice to call people names,” Scott pointed out, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Isaac groaned his frustration as Scott slowed down his strokes, his touch feather light.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “Scott, please, I need you.”

“What do you need?” Scott asked, looking down at him, admiring how flushed Isaac’s cheeks were. He was so beautiful, like an angel.

“Fuck me,” Isaac whispered, eyes desperate. “I need to feel you inside me.”

And yeah, fuck, that sounded perfect.

Luckily, he’d planned for this eventuation, and he reached for the bedside table, yanking the top drawer open and grabbing the small bottle of lube he’d placed there last night. It was already open. The anticipation of seeing Isaac again had made him horny as hell, and he’d writhed on the sheets, pumping his slicked up cock and remembering how good it had felt to be buried in Isaac’s heat.

He couldn’t wait to feel it again.

“Spread for me,” he commanded, shifting back. Isaac spread his legs, baring himself to Scott’s hungry gaze.

They both moaned as Scott pressed a slicked up digit inside him. He was so tight, clenching around Scott’s finger like a vice.

“Fucking hell,” Isaac gasped, mouth going slack with pleasure as Scott’s finger glided in and out of his body.

Conscious of the fact that it had been a while for Isaac, Scott took his time, preparing him thoroughly. By the time he was done, Isaac was writhing beneath him, eyes flashing gold as he growled and tried to fight free.

“I need you,” he snarled. “Now, Scott!”

Scott held him down with one hand on the centre of his chest, his other hand moving to stroke Isaac’s cock once more, admiring his beautiful uncut length. It was dark red at the tip and hard as a rock, leaving a puddle of precome pooling in the curls underneath it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Scott sighed, thumb swiping over his head.

“Stop teasing,” Isaac pleaded, going slack in his hold, clearly taking on a different tact. Scott smiled, now Isaac would give in and beg and bat his pretty eyelashes at him, trying to entice Scott to give him what he wanted. But Scott was wise to his tricks.

“Oh no, sweet boy,” he vowed, “I’ve only just started.”

Isaac’s eyes welled up, his lower lip trembling, and Scott shifted his weight, moving to go and kiss him.

Only to find himself abruptly flipped, Isaac looming over him, claws digging into his upper arms, Isaac sitting on top of him.

“That’s not how it’s gonna go down tonight,” Isaac crooned, a dangerous smile on his lips. “Tonight, I’m going to bounce up and down on that gorgeous thick cock of yours until I come.”

Scott felt a thrill of excitement flare in his belly. This was a new side to Isaac, one that he was very interested in exploring.

“Fuck yes,” he said, grinning at him.

Isaac pressed a hard kiss to his lips, and then he was lifting himself up, releasing one of Scott’s arms so that he could grip Scott’s cock and lower himself onto it. Both of them groaned as the tip sunk inside of his body with little resistance.

“Forgot how thick you were,” Isaac wheezed, his legs trembling as he tried to hold himself still.

“Come on baby,” Scott encouraged him, “ease past it. You can take it.” He offered Isaac the bottle of lube that had somehow ended up beside him, and Isaac nodded, gritting his teeth as he pulled off. He dribbled more lube on Scott’s cock, spreading it quickly and then he was guiding back inside him, greedy for more.

Scott threw his head back, hissing as Isaac’s ass clenched tight as he edged more and more of it inside him. By the time Scott was completely buried inside him, both of them were trembling.

“God,” Isaac groaned. “I forgot, I forgot. But fuck it’s so good.”

“So good baby,” Scott agreed, shivering with restrained lust. He wanted so badly to flip them back over and bury himself inside Isaac’s body again and again and again, but Isaac needed to be in control today, was taking what he needed from him.

Isaac placed both hands on Scott’s chest, getting his feet underneath him so that he could start to slowly ride Scott, easing up and back down, up and down, until it was easier, and he could start moving faster. Scott gripped his waist, helping to guide his movements, whispering endearments, encouraging him, begging for more, for harder, for faster, and Isaac gave it to him, hips rolling, cock bobbing between his legs as he fucked himself on Scott’s dick.

Scott moved with him, bucking his hips up, moaning loudly. Isaac’s ass was fucking amazing, so hot, so tight, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer under his assault.

He moved one of his hands to Isaac’s cock, making the blonde swear, his hands moving up into his curly blonde hair as he bounced up and down, head thrown back, moaning wildly. Scott stroked him, watching him desperately, biting his lip bloody to distract him from the tightening in his balls, the tremble in his thighs, the fire arching up his spine.

“Isaac,” he whimpered.

The blonde dropped over him, kissing him sloppily, hips circling, bouncing lightly, teasing the both of them, pushing them both just a little bit higher. Scott whined into his mouth, holding him close, arching up into him with as much strength he could muster.

Isaac kissed down his jaw, buried his face in Scott’s neck and bit down with blunt human teeth, and Scott groaned, hips bucking wildly as he chased his orgasm, his fingers tightening around the head of Isaac’s cock. The blonde cried out his name, grinding down on top of him, clenching tight enough to make Scott see stars as he covered the alpha in thick white ropes of come.

Scott could feel his own cock pulsing, being sucked dry by Isaac’s greedy ass and he shivered through each pulse, letting out loud moans.

He came for what felt like minutes, until he softened and slid out of Isaac’s body, the smell of sex perfuming the air. Isaac gave him a sleepy smile, rolling off of Scott and onto his side, facing him, and Scott snuggled in closer, kissing the tip of his nose.

They wriggled under the blanket, limbs intertwined, completely uncaring at how sticky they were.

“I missed you,” Scott said, looking into Isaac’s eyes, fingers tenderly brushing over Isaac’s cheek, rubbing through the scruff of facial hair that now covered his face.

“I missed you as well,” Isaac sighed. “I just, I don’t know if I can go back.”

Scott nodded. “It’s hard,” he agreed.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ there,” Isaac responded, arching an eyebrow at him.

“But it’s home,” Scott said. “It’s pack. It’s family.”

Isaac sighed again, eyes closing. “I know,” he whispered.

One last card in the deck. His hand drifted lower, thumb rubbing over his collarbone, and Isaac’s eyes opened slowly, searching his face.

“Come home to me,” Scott pleaded. “I-”

He broke off, the vulnerability choking him.

“You?” Isaac prompted, eyes swimming with some unknown emotion.

Scott gathered his bravery, felt Allison’s hand on his shoulder, encouraging him.

“I love you,” he said firmly.

Isaac blinked rapidly, face crumpling. “Okay,” he whispered. Scott pulled him in closer, burying his face in his neck. “I’ll come home,” Isaac mumbled.

Scott smiled. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
